Jaystar (Firespring)
Jaystar is a pale grey tom with green eyes. He has pale ears, a white chest, muzzle and underbelly, and pale paws. Jaystar is the current NightClan leader. He is born to Clearpelt and Windwhisper along with Dewkit in the last year of Rowanstar's leadership. His brother Dewkit died when they were kits, leaving Jaykit upset. He formed a close relationship with Darkfrost's kits, Ashkit and Snakekit, up to this day he is considered their sibling. Later Jaypaw is apprenticed to Darkfrost, and proves himself to be an understanding and intelligent apprentice. Towards the end of Rowanstar's leadership, Jaywing is made a warrior, and shortly after Rowanstar dies Darkfrost becomes leader and Jaywing dedicates his loyalty to him. He meets a young kittypet, Cinderella, and mentors her when she decides to join NightClan as Cinderpaw. Around the time she becomes a warrior the two develop feelings for each other and become mates. Jaywing is made deputy after Clearpelt steps down after a battle with CloudClan. As deputy NightClan faces trouble from Flamestar, and eventually it turns into a massive war in which the CloudClan leader recruits rogues, loners and even kittypets to fight on CloudClan's side. Jaywing fights fiercely in the battle, which is later known as the Flame Battle, and ends up killing Flamestar, and finding out the former CloudClan leader only has one life, and refers to him as Flamefang for a short while. Many moons later, a few moons after Jaywing's kits, Onekit, Bouncekit and Darkkit are born a rogue-turned-NightClan warrior named Whitefur attacks Darkstar on the way to a Gathering, by the NightTree. Ambereyes, Tigerpaw and Lionpaw catch Whitefur as he flees and kill him, and Jaywing helps carry Darkstar back to camp. Three days later after Darkstar entrusts Jaystar with leadership, he passes away to StarClan. Jaywing receives his nine lives and as a young leader is faced with uniting the Clans as JayClan to fight against Flamefang, the late CloudClan leader's son, Mousetooth's forces after he was exiled from CloudClan by the new leader Ashstar. Jaystar finds him in the battle and severely wounds him, and loses his first life, he wakes up to Ashstar finishing Mousetooth off. Moons later, Bouncepaw and Ambereyes die and Snakestrike is made deputy, Onestripe succeeds Snakestripe after he steps down. Later on when Onestripe is deputy, Jaystar and Cinderfire have new kits, Hollykit, Oakkit and Bramblekit. Not long after the three are made apprentices, Jaystar is greeted with the happy news that they are expecting another litter. History In the [[:Category:A New Threat Arc (Firespring)|''A New Threat]] Arc Rise of Legends Coming soon Frozen Shadows Coming soon In the novellas Jaystar's Dream In the prologue, he and his brother Dewkit are suckling at their mother's belly. It is noted that the brothers haven't opened their eyes yet. Their father, Clearpelt says that the kits are beautiful and asks their mother Windwhisper if shIe'd thought of names for them yet. The kits are named Jaykit and Dewkit, and Clearpelt calls them more beautiful than the stars. In the first chapter, Rowanstar is calling a Clan meeting. He names Jaywing a warrior, and Jaywing is told to sit vigil for the night, it is still early so Jaywing eats before the vigil. He is seen sharing prey with his former mentor Darkfrost. Windwhisper yowls that the deputy Birchstripe was killed by rogues. It is also noted that Rowanstar has fallen very ill suddenly. Darkfrost is left in charge of the Clan. Jaywing hopes Rowanstar gets better. Darkfrost tells Jaywing to take a patrol to the CloudClan border and scent mark. Jaywing takes Snakepaw and Ashpaw. He tells the apprentices not to provoke the CloudClan warriors if they see any because they had been touchy since their leader Ivystar's death. When Ashpaw asks how Ivystar died, Jaywing meows that most think she died of old age. It is noted she was really old, older than Rowanstar. Jaywing sees a CloudClan patrol led by their deputy Cyclone. The deputy says he wants to talk to Rowanstar, and when Jaywing brings Darkfrost, Cyclone gets annoyed and says that he wanted to see the leader not a normal warrior. Ashpaw hisses that he's their new deputy and that he was in charge while Rowanstar recovered. Cyclone says that CloudClan wanted more land, and Darkfrost asks why he was here, not Flamestar, the reply was that Flamestar sent Cyclone. Flamestar is asked to come and he comes, with his apprentice Ashpaw. Darkfrost asks what Flamestar will give in return for the land and the tom's answer is nothing. Darkfrost refuses, and Flamestar leaves, saying he'll ask BlazeClan if NightClan are so intent on letting them starve. After they leave Darkfrost calls the CloudClan leader a fibber. More coming soon. Kin Members Mother: Windwhisper: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Father: Clearpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Brothers: Dewkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Tigertail: Living (As of Rise of Legends), Lionfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Uncles: Mousepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Darkstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Birchstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Cousins: Starleaf: Living (As of Rise of Legends) Ashclaw: Living (As of Rise of Legends) Snakestrike: Living (As of Rise of Legends) Grandfather: Dogwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great-uncle: Rowanstar: Deceased, Verifed StarClan Member Great-aunt: Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Mate: Cinderfire: Living (As of Rise of Legends) Sons: Onestripe: Living (As of Rise of Legends) Bouncepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Daughters: Darkfeather: Living (As of Rise of Legends) Bramblepaw: Living (As of Rise of Legends) Hollypaw: Living (As of Rise of Legends) Image Gallery File:Jaystar.kit.png|Kit Version File:Jaystar.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version File:Jaystar.warrior.png|Warrior Version File:Jaystar.deputy.png|Deputy Version File:Jaystar.leader.png|Leader Version |} Personality Jaystar is described as a level-headed cat, he doesn't like to fight if there is another option. He is very caring and generous. He will defend his Clan to the death if he has to. Leader Info }} Category:Leaders (Firespring) Category:Fire's Cats Category:NightClan Cats (Firespring) Category:Toms (Firespring) Category:Rise of Legends Characters Category:Jaystar's Dream Characters Category:Frozen Shadows Characters